you belong with me
by brenda grandchester
Summary: sondfic basado en la música & vídeo de la canción de taylor swit: bella es una chica dulce & hermosa. edward es talentoso y atractivo. ella esta enamorada de el pero el no se da cuenta, o se niega a verlo. ambos son amigos de la infancia q se aman sinsavr
1. Chapter 1

**You belong with me**

**Capitulo 1**

**By: Brenda Grandchester.**

**Esta historia no me pertenece a mi si no a Stephenie Meyer y la historia no es del todo mia si no es basada en el video you belong with me de Taylor swit ojala y les guste. ;D**

El era lo que muchos llaman "el hombre perfecto". Edward Anthony Cullen Mese. El era capitán del equipo de futbol y era hermoso en realidad, tenía unos ojos verdades esmeraldas tan hermosos y un cabello cobrizo igual de perfecto como todo el, ah y se me olvidaba que también tenía como novia a nada menos que a la más bonita de la escuela o mejor dicho ala más zorra de la escuela. Tanya Denali. Y era controladora, impulsiva, enojona, perra, estúpida, descerebrada, en fin un montón de cosas espantosas por las que no le encontraba el sentido de que ellos dos saliera porque él era el chico más dulce, tierno, inteligente, guapo INCREIBLEMENTE guapo, sobresaliente (cabe decir que en todo), gentil, humilde y gentilmente encantador. Era como ya lo dije simplemente perfecto y es odvio que yo estaba perdidamente enamorado de él. (Como si no lo estuviera media escuela)

Yo soy Isabella Marie Swan, pero me gusta que me llamen solo bella, tengo 17 años, soy baja en el sentido americano ya que mido 1.59, soy blanca o mejor dicho pálida, tengo unos ojos cafés nada sorprendentes y cabello castaño que combinan perfectamente con mis ojos. Soy hija de Charlie Swan el "sheriff" de Forks, Washington un pueblito al que me había mudado después de la muerte de mi madre, a los 11 años vivía en Phoenix, Arizona con mi madre y su esposo ya que Charlie y rene habían cortado su relación (divorciándose) por las buenas cuando yo solo era un bebe, pero un terrible accidente le costó la vida a mi madre y a su esposo Phil a sí que me mude a forks con mi padre, un pueblito básicamente sin historia alguna y muy chico, de muy pocos habitantes. La casa de mi padre estaba situada en una colonia donde solo existían tres casas, así que teníamos muchísimos vecinos (notase el sarcasmo).y uno de esos vecinos eran los Cullen, y si, por lo tanto uno de mis vecino era Edward Cullen quien se convirtió en mi estadía aquí en mi mejor amigo, y nuestras casa estaban situadas tan cercas que la ventana de Edward y la mía quedaban justo enfrente, claro que Edward no era mi único amigo y no era el único de la familia, estaban sus padres Carlies y Esme Cullen que eran como mis segundos padres, esme era la madre perfecta (quien en la familia Cullen no es perfecto) y se dedicaba a la casa mientras que carlie era medico cirujano en el pequeño hospital de forks. También estaban sus hermanos Alice Cullen y Emmet Cullen a los cuales apreciaba con todo mi corazón, Alice era de mi estatura, tenía 16 años tenía ojos grises y parecía un pequeño duendecillo, su cabello estaba corto y lacio y las puntas apuntaban asía todos lados y cabe decir que es muy muy imperativa, y una aficionada a la moda y por su parte Emmet parecía un gran oso y era como mi hermano mayor, el era musculoso no exagerado pero si se marcaban algo sus bíceps, tenia cabello negro y ojos grises al igual que Alice y era muy tierno, pero al igual machista y era muy efusivo pero tenía alma de niño aunque la verdad a sus cortos 13 años podía llegar a intimidar demasiado. Pero era con Edward con quien me llevaba mejor ya que teníamos los mismos gustos, a ambos nos gustaba leer clásicos, aunque a él no le caía muy bien el personaje de romeo lo cual veo muy ilógico ya que era uno de mis favoritos (hasta podría decir que estaba un poco enamorada de el) pero si le encantaba Debussy, aunque en eso sus hermanos nos tachaban de raros porque decían que teníamos gustos de abuelitos. A demás fue a Edward a quien conocí primero ya que cuando llegue a forks el primer día, bajando de el auto una pelota de futbol medio la bienvenida, en ese entonces yo acababa de cumplir 12 años y mi patético equilibrio ya mala suerte ya habían hecho acto de presencia a esa edad, por lo tanto al momento en el que la pelota se impacto en mi cabeza me desequilibre y caí justamente en uno de los escalones del porche de mi casa y me hizo un moretón tan grande del tamaño de Canada tanto en mi frente como en mi brazo, lo único que recuerdo después de la caída fueron los rostros borrosos de Charlie, de un ángel (ósea Edward) y de Emmet haciendo una cara de lastima y arrepentimiento a la vez y fue así que conocí a Edward, Emmet y para variar a carlies ya que me mandaron directamente al hospital, desde ese entonces Edward y yo nos hicimos inseparables, Emmet se convirtió en mi hermano oso mayor además de sobreprotector. No obstante como todo adolecente puberto algún día teníamos que crecer así que a los 15 años yo estaba en primer año de preparatoria justo con Edward y Emmet estudiaba el segundo año, pero Alice no estaba con nosotros ya que apena estaba estudiando el tercer año de secundaria .yo no cambie en muchas cosas, solo en el aspecto físico ya que mis facciones se hicieron más femeninas pero no más bonitas, y mi cabello creció al grado de que ahora me llegaba a la mitad de la espalda, Emmet se podría decir que seguía igual pero si había cambiado un poco ya que si antes intimidaba ahora podría a serse pasar por el doble de "**la roca"** y Edward, Edward cambio y mucho, se volvió más alto, sus aspectos se volvieron más varoniles y divinos y por lo tanto se volvió mucho más atractivo mas sexi y no solamente para mi si no para las demás chizorras que rondaban por la escuela, entre ellas su actual novia Tanya Denali, la capitana de las porristas o mejor dicho "el quipo de las zorritas", si era bonita y si de ojos de azules y un jodido cuerpo de infarto pero además de esa belleza que tanto presumía no tenía nada mas, era superficial, ilusa y muy hueca, pero que, por alguna razón se gano el corazón de_**mi **_Edward, si lo dije mi Edward, SI a los 15 años yo ya estaba perdidamente enamorada de Edward Cullen . lo que no entendía es el por que estaba el tan poseído por ella, ya no salía con sus hermanos, ni siquiera conmigo cuando antes éramos los mejores amigos y nos contábamos todo, nuestros sueños, nuestras aspiraciones, hasta Edward me llevo a conocer su prado secreto que ni sus hermanos conocían y ahora solo salía con el clan de las "plásticas". Pero todo empeoro más cuando se hizo capitán del equipo de futbol, apenas y lo veía, claro que no dejamos nunca de ser amigos, pero ya casi ni lo veía solo cuando iba a casa de él para hablar con Alice (quien se convirtió en mi mejor amiga) a sí que empecé a juntarme con los demás, y en especial con Ángela weber, Mike newton, Jessica Stanley y Félix Vulturi, ya no era lo mismo, Edward no veía o no quería ver que el…me pertenecía a mí.

**Hellow gente! Aquí les dejo el primer capi de mi primer fanfic para el mundo de twilight, tengo uno en candy candy pero esa es otra historia ojala que les alla gustado este capi que es un sonfic del video de you belong with me de Taylor swit que la verdad esta padrísimo a mi parecer y la canción es muy profunda.**

**Este capi estA UN poquis corto pero es asi como una entrada,como una presentación asia el fic yolo ire desempeñando y lo are mas largo de lo es el video ojala y les guste besos para todas las fans de twilight fieles y espero sus reviews. Gracias.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**You belong with me**_

_**Recuperando una amistad.**_

_**By: Brenda Grandchester**_

_**Los personajes de esta historia no son mío si no de Sthephenie Meyer yo solo los utilizo eso si sin fin de lucrar pues la trama no es del completo mía si no está basada en el video / la canción de Tayor Swit. Disfruten su lectura:B**_

**Forks, Washington. (Ahora)**

* * *

><p>Eran las 6 de la mañana y mi despertador no paraba de sonar. Lo odiaba.<strong> Rin rin rin<strong>…agh no iba parar hasta que no me levantara asi que agarre, me levante y lo apague y me dirigí al baño a asearme. Era lunes asi que por lo tanto hoy era el primer día de escuela si! Estaba tan feliz (notase el sarcasmo). Me bañe y me cambie, solo me puse unos jeans, una blusa manga larga color azul, mi chamarra y mis ya acostumbrados converse negros y baje a desayunar. Charlie ya se había ido por lo tanto tenia la casa para mi sola y no tendría que pasar por un incomodo desayuno en silencio ya que mi padre era un hombre de muy pocas palabras y yo igual, éramos iguales en ese aspecto.

Cuando hube terminado Salí al frio invierno de todos los días en forks y me subí a mi chevy ´´1953´´ que gracias a mi mejor amigo Jacob y mi papa Charlie tenia y este ultimo me había ayudado a conseguir mi licencia de conducir a los 16, ahora que podía conducirlo Emmett no tendría que pasar todos los días por mí.

Conduje hasta la escuela, pero llegue mas temprano de lo normal así que me quede escuchando música dentro de mi auto, cuando de pronto el auto de la ´´**plastica´**´se estaciono junto al mío, pero me sorprendió ver a Edward bajar bajar junto a ella ya que el siempre se iba

En su flamante volvo, e iban discutiendo pero no podía oír nada ya que tenia los vidrios arriba asi que los baje para oír mejor (no es que sea chismosa pero no era normal verlos asi).

-asi que tu si puedes si puedes andar con cualquiera pero yo no puedo salir a un bar con mis hermanos. Y SI TANYA ESTABA SOLO NO HABIA NADIE MAS E N T E N D I S T E!-escuche gritarle Edward a Tanya deletreándole cada letra como si fuera una retrasada mental. Me encanto.

- NO ME HABLES ASI EDWAR CULLEN ¡SABES BIEN QUE TE VI CON LA ZORRA DE ROSALIE HALE! Y NO ME DIGAS QUE NO! NO ME MIENTAS.

-ELLA ES LA NOVIA DE EMMETT DE MI HERMANO!

-A OTRO PERRO CON ESE HUESO AMBOS SABEMOS QUYE NO ES ASI, DEJA DE MENTIR Y SE HOMBRE PARA RECONOCER TUS ERRORES.

-Sabes que me da igual si no me creas, Ok ME VALE UN MALDITO CACAHUATE PARTIDO POR LA MITAD ME OISTE.

-BIEN!

-BIEN!

Me quede estupefacta en mi asiento oyendo todo lo que se decían. No era normal en ellos, hasta podrían decir que derramaban miel por toda la escuela y verlos discutir era un verdadero espectáculo.

Después de que se fueron Salí del auto y me di cuenta de que se me estaba haciendo tarde para entrar a clase asi que corrí asía trigonometría y llegue tarde. Después de clases me fui a almorzar junto con Ángela y le conté lo que escuche lo cual no la sorprendió ya que toda la escuela se había enterado para esa hora. Que rápido.

-Asi que ya se enteraron de lo de la parejita y su primera pelea. Que infantiles.-dijo Mike

-de hecho bella los escucho en vivo y a todo color.

-Ángela!-grite

-que tú mejor que nadie puedes decir como fue en realidad que pasó-Si dinos!-

-con lujo de detalles!- grito Alice

-bueno no escuche mucho solo que él se había ido a un bar con Emmett y tanya los encontró y malinterpreto todo cuando lo vio con rosalie.- genial ahora tenía que dar explicaciones sobre su vida. Y que me parta un rayo.

-bueno algo de eso oí ayer cuando Edward entro por la puerta y tanya le estaba reclamando o mas bien gritando y Edward solo la dejo hablando- menciono Alice

Bueno ahora ya sabía más tenía que buscar a Edward y darle apoyo moral, seguíamos siendo amigos pero no los mejore como antes. Todo cambio.

Cuando hubieron terminado las clases Salí al estacionamiento para irme cuando de pronto Edward salió por la puerta trasera de la escuela y me agarro por el brazo.

-mm bella…oye podrías llevarme a mi casa?-me pidió

-claro, pero no tienes ni que pedirlo.

-gracias. Sonrió con una de sus sonrisas torcida de las que me enamoré.

Nos subimos a mi chevy y Edward empezó a jugar con mi radio no encontrando ninguna estación de su agrado. Se veía tierno.

Cuando llegamos me estacione a un lado de su casa y se bajo.

-y bella…gracias.

-no hay de que. Le sonreí

-enserio gracias.

-ya te dije que no importa. Le dije y estratégicamente no sabía si era solo yo o los dos que cada vez que hablábamos nos acercábamos el uno al otro y podía sentir su aliento en mi cara. Casi creí que nos besaríamos pero de pronto entro Emmett y lo llamo y se fue sin antes dejarme aturdida y darme unas gracias.

-AH Y BELLA TE VEO LUEGO.

-adiós. Susurre mas para mí misma

Conduje un poco mas hasta llegar a mí casa y estacione el chevy y me metí mi casa. Cuando llegue no había llegado Charlie asi que subí a mi cuarto y me tumbe en la cama. Cuando vi por la ventana una nota en la ventana que provenía de la ventana de Edward.

´´**volveremos a ser amigos…me podrás aceptar de nuevo, por los viejos tiempos.´´**

Rápido me levante de mi cama y agarre la hoja de los blogs que utilizaba antes cuando Edward y yo nos mandábamos mensajes por la ventana cuando nos castigaban.

´´_**claro que si yo nunca deje de serlo. Fuiste tú el que cambio´´**_

**si lo sé y perdóname amigos?**

_**´´claro**_ ´´

Y asi Edward y yo volvimos a ser amigo como antes

Continuara…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Gracias a <strong>_WhithMusicSong por su reviews y por insitarme a seguir esta historia y les agradesco a todos los que leen pero no comentan ojala y lo disfruten besos.


End file.
